


Chemicals

by BakaBronze



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Short & Sweet, Singing, Wholesome, however you choose, pre relationship or platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaBronze/pseuds/BakaBronze
Summary: Maybe, when your mind was a sea of screaming voices, the only way to prove to yourself you had a voice was to use it.Alex sings to himself when he thinks he’s alone.
Relationships: Alex Mercer (Prototype) & Desmond Miles, Alex Mercer (Prototype)/Desmond Miles
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Chemicals

Desmond heard quiet humming as he stirred. He took a moment to rub the sleep from his eyes before he realized that was weird. It picked up in a murmur of something unrecognizable, too quiet to distinguish the words from where it came through the room over.

Desmond slipped out of bed, as quietly as he was able. He had a feeling he knew who it was.

Sure enough, as Desmond peeled out of the open doorway, he saw Alex bustling about the kitchen, humming to himself. Occasionally starting up with the words to whatever song was playing in his head. The words were so quiet they’d break into a whisper every once in a while as he went about whatever chore the guy had assigned himself. Desmond, fortunately, had good hearing.

“...I've been running solo, but it ain't all that… they say it's the take and give…” he broke off into a hum.

Watching the scene, Desmond felt a sense of peace. Alex was always stiff and cold, even if he’d begun to soften up as of late. He held himself almost as though he couldn’t trust himself around others at all times. It was stressful just to watch.

“...Was it just, chemicals,” he drew out the word, and Desmond was entirely surprised to learn that Alex’s singing voice was, at least when he thought himself alone, soft and warm and tinged with a helpless melancholy. Almost longing. Though, it could just be the song. “In my head… just chemicals in my head…”

Maybe it helped him to feel less alone. Maybe, when your mind was a sea of screaming voices, the only way to prove to yourself you had a voice was to use it.

Maybe Alex just liked to sing.

Whatever the case, Desmond wasn’t about to ruin it for him; the guy would no doubt be embarrassed. Finding simple pleasure in something so benign was nothing to be ashamed of in Desmond’s book, but everyone felt differently, and Alex didn’t see himself as someone who should be able to enjoy music just  _ because.  _ He denied his humanity, didn’t think he had it or deserved it, Desmond didn’t know, but he always held himself at arms length - father, if he could manage it - and Desmond just wanted the guy to find happiness in whatever he could.

“...How my hands can't seem to find your hands in the dark…”

For now, he’d leave Alex to his little bubble of rare tranquility. Desmond crawled back into bed and let the low hums soothe him back to sleep for another hour or so.

“...How gravity's gone… gravity’s gone… how gravity’s gone.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea and decided I needed it out, now
> 
> Song is Chemicals by Gregory Alan Isakov


End file.
